The Black Dragoness's Son
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: Jaden makes a friend when he gets back to the Dual Academy for his third year, named Shiroto. He becomes interesting, especially when he beats Chazz in a duel. And what's this? He has four dragons and a rare card, as well as can talk to the spirits of his cards. And he's interested in Jaden, Chazz, and Jesse?


**The Black Dragoness's Son**

**Pair: JadenXOCXJesseXChazz Yaoi **

_**Summary: Jaden makes a friend when he gets back to the Dual Academy for his third year, named Shiroto. He becomes interesting, especially when he beats Chazz in a duel. And what's this? He has four dragons and two rare cards, as well as can talk to the spirits of his cards. And he's interested in Jaden, Chazz, and Jesse?**_

**Me: YATTA! I HAS FINALLY DONE IT! IT'S ALIVE! –Evil laugh-**

**Jaden: I think Blood-Chan has gone nuts O.O**

**Jesse: Well, someone has ta do the disclaimer, so-**

**JadenxChazz: NOT IT!**

**Jesse: Well shoot! Anyway, Blood-Chan doesn't own Yu gi Oh GX!**

* * *

Landing on hands and feet, a tall figure stood out in front of the Duel Academy, staring up at its pristine walls, before vanishing and landing in what appeared the principal's office, startling its occupants.

The principal and his vice, Dr. Crowler , were calmly chatting about something random, when a hooded figure appeared in the office.

"I am here from zee Academy in Antarctica. And let me tell ya, IT WAS NOT EASY TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM ZERE!" the figure exclaimed, pulling down their furred black hood, making the principal and Vice gasp in surprise.

Pure white hair, except for a few brown streaks here and there, flowed down the boy's ("Pretty boy." The two whispered.)

face, which was a sun-kissed tan.

His eyes were mismatched, the right being black with a sapphire blue pupil and the other sapphire blue with a black pupil, but both pupils were surrounded in a ring of amethyst purple.

Pulling off his black furred white trench coat, he showed a lean, muscular frame, covered by a black skin-tight, long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt, while wearing black leather pants.

His hair went to his knees, and, to the two principal's surprise, hie feet were bare.

"You vouldn't mind taking in one more student for your Academy, vould ya, Chancellor?"

Flashing a smile, the Chancellor nodded his head, and spoke in his loud, but kind voice.

"Not at all, young foreigner! But please, tell us your name so we can enter you into the computer's data system."

Startled by the request, the boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"M'name's Shiroto KuroChi Se ita. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

The two principal's stared at the boy in shock, making him shift uneasily on his feet in discomfort.

"M-my dear boy, you wouldn't happen to be the son of Yuki Se ita, would you?"

"You mean The Yuki Se ita?! The rising singer, model and top female duelist?!"

"Yes, man-voman." The boy sneered, making the man gulp down the bad reply in fear.

"Is there a problem with her being that?" He asked, a dark aura surrounding him , while his eyes turned fully amethyst.

"N-no not at all!"

"Good." The boy smirked, before going to the elevator.

"Vell anyways, I'm going stay over in zat red and white building, so just send zee uniform to me vhenever ya vant.

* * *

_Kuri~_

_Kuri~_

A small, translucent, brown creature with white wings, flew around on the roof of the Dual Academy, its big eyes taking in every sight,

till it caught sight of a figure laying in the middle of the roof, their chest slowly rising and falling with each breath they took.

Lowering to their face, the duel monster stared them in curiosity, before hearing a responding call to his earlier sounds.

_ Na~ _

_Na_~

A smaller duel monster, which looked like a orangeish brown ball of fuzz with big blue eyes floated out from one of the boy's side pockets, eyeing the winged monster warily.

"KURIBOH! Where are ya, lil buddy?" A familiar voice called out , startling the two monsters out of their staring contest.

Running around the corner, his cheeks flushed from running after the little duel monster, was Jaden Yuki, the best duelist at the Academy, **(That's what he thinks nya~!)**

Spotting his little buddy, he ran towards him, only to accidentally trip over the body that he didn't see lying there, making it grunt in pain.

"Ow. Who zee bloody heck decided to run over me like I vas a drunk Ra at a drinking party?!"

A accented voice yelped out, while the body bent over, holding their stomach in pain.

Looking back, Jaden's eyes widen when they saw a white-haired boy sitting on the ground holding his stomach and his eyes squeezed close in pain.

"Dude! I'm so sorry! Let me help ya up." Jaden said holding his hand out, which the other took gratefully.

"Its fine, ya didn't see me. So, vhat's yer name, kid?" The boy asked curiously.

"M'name's Jaden Yuki! And yours, whitey?" He asked, causing the taller boy to laugh.

"M'name's Shiroto Se ita. Pleased ta meet ya, Jaden."

_Na_~

_Na~_

_Kuri~_

_Kuri~_

"Oh! And this is my lil buddy, Winged Kuriboh." Jaden said, pointing to the brown spirit on his shoulder.

"He's cute. Zis is Naturia Marron, one of my duel spirits." Shiroto responded back, the little fluffball sitting innocently in his hands.

* * *

Sy was running through the building, looking around every corner, searching for his 'big brother'.

_'I can't believe he ran off again! Baka Jaden!' _

The boy yelled in his head, before colliding with what felt like a brick wall.

An amused accented voice chuckled out, while a hand was held in front of Sy's face, which he happily grabbed and was pulled up to stand.

"Are you alright? You seemed quite distracted, no?"

An accented voice chuckled, and the smaller youth looked up.

A tall white-haired male beamed down at him, though his eyes were closed in a happy smile. He was wearing the Slifer jacket on his shoulders, the shoulders piece in front of the collar attached for it hold on, while underneath, he wore a black V-neck shirt, completed with a black scarf whose ends ended at his knees and the Slifer white pants, though Sy could only see the boys happy looking eyes as the scarf covered his mouth.

Sy then noticed something.

"W-why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Hmmm?" The boy glanced down then back up, his eyes glowing in understanding.

"Oh! You see, vhere I come from, it vas vay varmer in the Academy then outside , so me and zee ozhers vould not have our shoes on in zee building, cause the carpet vas so soft and varm."

"Oh."

Nodding, the taller then began to walk off, when the smaller grabbed his jacket.

"Um, have you seen a boy taller than me, with light brown on top of dark brown hair, wearing also that red jacket?"

"Oh! Yous mean zee Jaden Yuki,no?" When the other nodded, he laughed then pointed up.

"He's on zee roof."

"Thanks, stranger!" The boy yelled out, before running off.


End file.
